elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Isle of Balfiera
Isle of Balfiera, or simply Balfiera, is an island located within the center of the Iliac Bay, though it is traditionally located in the province of High Rock. Balfiera is the home of the Direnni Hegemony, an ancient High Elven family that is known for their influence over the history of High Rock, as well as their expertise in mercantilism. By game *Isle of Balfiera (Daggerfall) *Isle of Balfiera (Online) Description Geography The Isle of Balfiera is a part of a series of islands known as the Dellese Isles, an archipelago in the Iliac Bay, towards the province of High Rock. The main island is Balfiera, while the smaller island going northwest is considered a part of the Balfiera region. The Isle of Balfiera is a large island with a slope going up towards the center, where the Direnni Tower is located. Throughout the area, are ancient ruins such as the Masoleum of Darkivaron and settlements such as Upvale, which is the largest settlement in the Balfiera region. The islands continue northwest, eventually entering the County of Bhoriane. The Isle of Balfiera is also the center of the Direnni Hegemony, which had originally conquered all of High Rock, from Daggerfall to the Markarth. History Merethic Era Origins of the Adamantine Tower & Lorkhan's Demise Before the provinces were even established and their modern-day races inhabited the land, the Adamantine Tower stood within the center of the Island, some say that the tower was built in the Dawn Era, while others claim that the Tower was built sometime in ME 2500, before the city-state of Firsthold (the first modern city) was built. While the tower's origins are unknown, its purpose was not, the Aedra utilized the Adamantine Tower as a meeting ground, to discuss the fate of Mundus. At the summit of the tower, Auri-El the Chief Deity of the Aldmeri Pantheon had slain Lorkhan, the trickster God and flung his heart across the continent, due to his creation of the mortal races, much to the dismay of the other Aedra. From then on, the Isle of Balfiera was left abandoned, as the races of Nirn had grown and prospered, eventually inhabiting Tamriel. The island would be left abandoned for many years.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High RockTower of Adamant First Era The History of the Direnni in High Rock Sometime in the first era, the High Elves of the Direnni Clan moved to the Isle of Balfiera. Long after Asliel Direnni established himself in the Isle of Summerset and growing from his humble village of Tyrigel, Cygnus Direnni traveled northward to the Iliac Bay, where she discovered the Island and the Adamantine Tower, claiming it as her own. From then on, the Direnni abandoned their home of Summerset, moving into the Tower and living there ever since. By 1E 355, the Elves of the Direnni Hegemony were able to take control over the entire province of High Rock, influencing the young race of the Bretons. In conflicts such as the Battle of Glenumbria Moors in 1E 482, the Direnni were at the forefront of the battle, driving the Alessian Order out of Greater Bretony and earlier when the Direnni Clan forced the Nords of Skyrim out of the land, to which they took afterward. But eventually, with other threats gone, the Direnni lost Greater Bretony when the Bretons had revolted against them. Eventually, the Direnni Clan was forced back onto the Isle of Balfiera, where they remained, as the Breton province of High Rock expanded into modern-day. The Isle of Balfiera and the Direnni had begun to grow isolated.The Knightly Orders of High RockOnceDe Rerum DirennisPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Laloriaran Dynar and his fall from Bisnensel In the aftermath of Battle of Glenumbria Moors, the Last King of the Ayleids, Laloriaran Dynar had returned to his city-state of Bisnensel. Sometime later, a cult known as the Primeval Seekers was created in Bisnensel by High Priest Uluscant. The Seekers are adamant worshippers of Hermaeus Mora, and the cult had grown substantially large, bringing various other cultists from all over. At one point, Uluscant approached King Dynar with the intent of sharing rule over the city, which was much to the dismay of the King. And so Dynar denied him of the position, which the cult did not take lightly. As time went on, Laloriaran Dynar was overthrown by the cult, and so he and his family sought refuge at the Isle of Balfiera and with the Direnni Clan, serving them. Eventually, Laloriaran Dynar traveled for his original home of Nenalata, where he was never seen again, and Bisnensel had fallen into obscurity like the rest of the Ayleids. It is unknown what happened to his family.Bisnensel: Our Ancient Roots Second Era The Unforeseen Queen & her time on Balfiera On the Evening Star of 2E 563, the royal family of Alinor gathered at the Crystal Tower, where they would celebrate Princess Ayrenn's acceptance into the College of Sapiarchs. However, on that day, Ayrenn disappeared from the province, taking claim to her own destiny, beginning with traveling northward, to the Isle of Balfiera and the Direnni Clan. It was there, Ayrenn was taught the ways of warfare, starting from a novice in swordplay to a master in seasoned blade-dancing. Eventually, Ayrenn outgrew the teachings of the Direnni, and so left the island and traveling through all corners of the continent, out drinking Mabjaarn Flame-Hair, the High Queen of Eastern Skyrim, dancing with the Nereids of the Ilessan Hills, and stealing the Indigo Scrolls from the priests of Necrom. This had lasted for several years, while her younger brother, Prince Naemon took to studying at the College. But when King Hidellith had passed away, she returned to the Summerset Isles and claimed her birthright. She would go on to create the First Aldmeri Dominion, one of the strongest alliances ever.The Rise of Queen AyrennAyrenn – The Unforeseen Queen Third Era The Affair of Lysandus & Medora Direnni By 3E 405, the Direnni Clan had continued to live in the Isle of Balfiera, through the Direnni Tower. Settlements were established within the hills such as Upvale and Gallomarket. The last Castellan of Balfiera was Medora Direnni, who was likely the last of the Direnni Clan. At the time, Medora served as the Court-Sorceress for the Kingdom of Daggerfall, eventually becoming the lover of King Lysandus, the leader of Daggerfall. However, when this came to light, Queen Mynisera had banished Medora into the Direnni Tower, sealing her from the outside as the Direnni Tower devolved into a ruined castle. For a while, Lysandus had wanted to reunite with Medora and vice-versa. And so with the impending War of Betony in 3E 403, Lysandus had seen an opportunity to retire to Balfiera forever. It was ultimately decided that Lysandus would inherit his throne to his son, Gothryd and that an assassin would kill his double in the Battle of Cryngaine Field. With everything moving accordingly, Lysandus left to meet with Lord Woodborne, who had betrayed him, killing him, and sending his body to Tamarilyn Point in Menevia. And so, Lysandus never saw Medora and the Direnni Mage remained stuck in the tower until fate would come justified.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/daggerfall-narrative Daggerfall: A Narrative] Medora's Freedom & the Avenged Lysandus In 3E 405, Uriel Septim VII had sent an Agent to the Kingdom of Daggerfall with the intent of discovering the sudden appearance of King Lysandus' spirit in the Iliac Bay. Through deep sleuthing, the Agent was brought to the Isle of Balfiera, where they encountered Medora Direnni traveled with the tower. Medora had knowledge of breaking the barrier, and so she tasked the Agent with retrieving a Great Unicorn's Horn from the castle of Shedungent in the Wrothgarian Mountains. Since Nulfaga, Lysandus' mother was considered mad, she could not bring the horn to Medora, and so the Agent traveled themselves. With the horn, Medora escaped her prison in the tower and helped the Agent with their case on Lysandus' spirit. Sometime later, Medora had sent the Agent to the Kingdom of Orsinium, where they learned where the Dust of Restful Death was from Gortwog gro-Nagorm. Nagorm told the Agent was located somewhere in Balfiera, but it was considered to be in the Masoleum of Darkivaron. With the dust, Medora and the Agent were able to contact Lysandus, where they learned of his true fate. And so, Lord Woodborne was killed in his home, avenging Lysandus forever. Medora continued as the Castellan of Balfiera.Events in "Medora's Freedom"Events in "Dust of Restful Death" Locations *Direnni Tower *Upvale *Gallomarket *Mausoleum of Darkivaron *Singbrugh *Singbury *Warwych Gallery Isle of Balfiera (Online).png|The Island of Balfiera seen from a distance in Glenumbra. Appearances * * * ** pl:Balfiera Category:Lore: High Rock Locations Category:Lore: Islands Category:Lore: Regions